A Fresh Start
by ColourfulMilkshake
Summary: Bella moves to Seattle for a fresh start. She promises her brother that she won't isolate herself in her apartment so she goes to a bar where she meets couple Alice and Edward. She gets to know them and they slowly become more. Will their unconventional relationship survive? Alice x Bella x Edward. Warning: Poly relationship, Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi, my name is Megan. This is my first story so please be nice. I'll post as much as possible._**

 ** _Enjoy! xx_**

* * *

 **Chapter 1-**

Bella sits on her sofa looks around her apartment. She's just finished unpacking, the product of a slow social life, and is thinking back to her promise to Jake before she moved out.

 _Bella picks up her duffel_ _bag from the kitchen table and walks out to the car where Jake and his wife Leah are putting the last of her bags in the boot of her car. Leah walks over to Bella and gives her a big hug._

 _"_ _You're welcome back here at any time, we love having you." Leah says as they part._

 _Bella smiles at her. "Thanks Leah."_

 _Leah squeezes Bella's hand before walking into her house leaving Bella and Jake alone to say their goodbyes. Jake walks over to Bella and wraps his arms around her, squeezing her tight._

 _"_ _I want you to call me when you get to your hotel tonight and tomorrow night and-" Jake gets cut off._

 _"_ _I'll call you every night, Jake. Don't worry." Bella tells him pulling back and looking up at her brother._

 _"_ _Sorry Bells, I just worry." Jake says._

 _"_ _I know but I have to move out one day." She replies._

 _"_ _I know, but you're not just moving out, you're moving four states away." He says._

 _Bella sighs. "I need a fresh start."_

 _"_ _I know Bells. I'm at the end of the phone whenever you need me." He pulls back and paces his hands on her shoulders holding her at arm's length to look into her eyes. "Remember, I'm just a plane ride away."_

 _Bella hugs Jake again and then steps back. "Thank you, Jake. I love you, big brother."_

 _He smiles and reaches out to ruffle her hair making Bella jump away and glare at him. "I love you too, Baby sis."_

 _They walk over to her car and Bella opens the door, climbing inside and closing the door. Jake leans over into the open window. "Promise me you'll try to make friends. Don't just shut yourself away in your apartment. I don't you to be alone."_

 _Bella smiles sadly at her brother. "I'll get a cat."_

 _"_ _Bells, that's not what I meant." He says seriously._

 _Bella looks down. "I know." She looks back up at her brother. "I'll try, I promise."_

 _He smiles at his sister and leans in the car to give her a kiss on the top of her head. "You better get going so you're not driving in the dark. I love you."_

 _Bella smiles and starts the car. "I love you too." She says as Jake straightens up and she pulls away out of his drive way and down the road. She takes a deep breath and speeds up towards her new life._

Looking at the clock on the wall, she sees that it's only seven thirty. She stands up and makes her way into her bedroom and over to her wardrobe. She looks through it, moving clothes to the side until she finds what she's looking for- her favourite floral dress. She pulls it out and lays it down on the bed before walking over to her underwear drawer and pulling out a bra and a pair of matching panties. She glances at the pair of tights folded up next to her underwear and is about to go without when she remembers she's in Seattle now, it'll be too cold to go without.

She walks over to the bed and lays them all down before walking out into her living room and down the hallway to her front door. She bends over at the cabinet next to the door and looks through it for her favourite pair of flats, pulling them out and making her way back into her bedroom. She places them next to her dress on the bed and steps back before smiling. She makes her way into her bathroom, ties her long wavy hair into a bun and strips off before turning on her shower and stepping in. She washes and shaves her entire body before grabbing her big fluffy towel off the rack and wrapping it around her body.

Bella walks into her bedroom and stands next to her bed. She pats herself dry and quickly pulls on her underwear before walking over to her vanity and sitting down. She moisturises her entire body and unties her hair while she waits for it to soak in. She picks up her face cream and moisturises her face before opening the drawer and pulling out her mostly unused makeup, getting out her BB Cream, concealer, light powder, cream eyeshadow, brown eyeliner and her mascara. She sets it out in front of her in order of use and nods her head gently to herself.

Glancing at the clock on her bedside table, she sees it's eight so she grabs her cell phone to call Jake. He answers on the second ring.

"Hey Bells!" Jake's happy voice answers.

"Hey, how was work?" She asks.

"Hilarious. We dared the new guy to ask out Lauren at lunch and she threw her pasta at him. He changed his shirt but smelt like Tuna for the rest of the day." He tells her, barley getting his words out he's laughing so hard.

"Isn't she gay?" Bella asks.

"Yeah, but he was talking about her all morning so we told him to go for it. She knows what we're like so she doesn't take it personally. It helps that her wife was one of the people convincing him to go for it." Jake explains, laughing the entire time.

Bella smirks at her brothers antics. "You know, for an elementary school teacher, you act more like the kids than the kids do." She comments.

"I tell him the same thing." Leah's voice shouts out.

"Jacob Embry Swan, take me off speaker phone now!" Bella shouts at her brother, he knows she hates that.

"Thanks a lot, Leah." Jake grumbles. "Done." He says. "How was your day?"

"It was good. I'm all unpacked now. My sofa was delivered this morning and I finished painting the last wall by noon. I finished everything about forty- five minutes ago." Bella says happily.

"I'm glad Bells. What colour did you paint the feature wall in the end?" He asks her.

"I went for sky blue. It goes well with the curtains and sofa." Bella says.

"I can't wait to see pictures." Jake hints making Bella laugh.

"I'll take some tomorrow and send them to you on messenger." Bella glances at the clock on the wall and sees it's eight fifteen. "Um, Jake, sorry to cut this short but I need to go."

"That's okay… but why? Have you got a date?" He asks hopefully, his sister deserves someone nice.

"No. But I am going out. I'm going to honour my promise, I've been here a week already, it's time I make some friends." Bella tells him.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"I saw this bar near the office when I went to meet with my boss the other day so I'm going to go there. It's called 'Chill'. I'll text you through the night to let you know I'm okay but I'm not planning to stay late."

"Okay Bells. Have fun and stay safe." He tells her.

"I will, Jake. I love you." She says.

"I love you too. Bye." He replies.

"Bye." She says before she hangs up and places her phone on her bedside table to charge.

She quickly applies her makeup and reaches over to pull on her tights and then walks over to her chest of drawers pulling out her denim shorts and pulling them on to hold up her tights. She walks back over to her bed and pulls on her dress and walks into her kitchen and glances at the plate in the sink from her dinner.

"I'll clean it tomorrow." She says to herself as she grabs her jacket from the coat rack and pulls it on.

She walks back into her bedroom, sits on her bed and grabs her phone calling for a taxi. After being assured one will be there in five minutes, she stands up and grabs her bag from the end of her bed, checking her purse is in there and pulling it over her shoulder. She walks to her front door, grabbing her keys from the bowl on the side table and walking out of her apartment to wait for her taxi outside.

* * *

 _ **Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi, second chapter, and final, of the night. I'll try to post more tomorrow but I make no promises as my best friend is coming round and I don't have these pre-written. Anyway, on to Chapter 2!**_

 _ **Enjoy! xx**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2-**

Bella opens the door to the bar and looks around. It's still quite early so it's not overly full yet but it's still quite busy as it's a Friday night. She makes her way to the other side of the bar, opposite the door, and sits at the end, placing her bag in front of her. The bartender walks over to her.

"Hi darlin', what can I get ya?" He asks with a southern drawl.

"Um, hi. Um, could I, um, get a, uh, small glass of, um, wine please?" Bella stammers.

"One small glass of wine coming up." He smiles at her, moving to pour her a glass of wine. "I've not seen you here before; are you new?" He asks her.

"Um, yeah. Just moved here." Bella says quietly looking down.

He places her glass of wine in front of her and smiles. "Well welcome to the area." He says before he walks off to serve another costumer.

Bella sighs and then takes a sip of her wine. "You only have to stay for an hour." She tells herself as she pulls her phone out of her handbag.

 _'_ _I'm at the bar and I'm fine xx'_ She texts Jake.

Thirty seconds later, he replies with, _'Okay Bells, stay safe xx'_

 _'_ _Will do Jake. Love you xx'_

 _'_ _Love you too xx'_

Bella places her phone back into her bag and sips her drink as she people watches. She looks down at her phone and sees that she's been there for almost forty minutes so she finishes the glass of wine she's been nursing and stands up. She starts to make her way across the bar, weaving in between the sea of people to get to the front door. She makes it hallway across the room when she's stopped by a small girl standing in front of her.

"Sorry." Bella says looking to the floor and moving around her when she's stopped again by her placing her hand on her arm.

"Are you leaving already? I was hoping you'd join us." The girl says when Bella turns around.

"Um." Bella is about to refuse when she remembers that she wants to make friends. "Sure, yeah. That would be nice." Bella says with a small smile causing a large smile to cross the other girl's face.

"I'm Alice." She says linking arms with Bella and pulling her along to her table.

Bella looks at the girl. "Um, Bella."

"That's a lovely name." She says as they approach a table. "Bella, this is Edward, my boyfriend."

Bella's head whips round to look at Alice. "Boyfriend… I'm so sorry. I thought you meant your girlfriends." Bella says to her.

"Girlfriends? I've had a few of those." She winks at Bella making Edward chuckle. "We've been watching you and you looked lonely. We're new to the area and want to make some new friends." Alice explains.

"Oh." Bella says looking at the floor. "I'm new too."

"Great! We can explore the area together!" Alice says happily, dropping Bella's arm and scooting into the booth next to Edward. Alice looks up at Bella and pats the seat next to her.

Bella looks over at Edward awkwardly and he smiles at her reassuringly. Bella looks over at Alice and scoots in next to her.

Edward smiles at them both. "So, what are we drinking?"

Bella looks up. "Oh, I'll get the drinks, it's okay." She says reaching into her bag for her purse.

Edward places his hand over hers, halting her movements and smiles again. "I want to."

Bella blushes at looks down. "Um, a small white wine please."

Edward smiles at her and then leans over to kiss the side of Alice's head. "And you?"

"Cosmopolitan Please."

"One small white wine and one Cosmopolitan coming right up." Edward says as he stands up and begins making his way through the bar.

Alice turns to Bella. "I love your dress! I'm a fashion designer at WKS fashion and I love the cut and style of your dress. It suits your figure well."

Bella blushes and looks down. "Thanks. It's my favourite."

Alice reaches out and touches the material, brushing her hand against Bella's leg as she does so, making goosebumps appear all over her body.

Alice looks up. "Oh, are you cold?" She asks reaching for Edward's coat and draping it over Bella's shoulders before she can reply.

"Um, thank you." She says as Edward walks back over to their table and places their drinks on the table.

"Nice coat." Edward says to Bella tipping his head in her direction.

"I'm sorry, Alice put it on me." Bella says while reaching up to remove it.

Edward chuckles. "It's okay Bella. I think you look better in it than I do."

Bella's hands are frozen halfway between her shoulders and the table. Alice leans over to her. "Relax."

Bella lowers her hands and then picks up her drink, taking a big sip and placing it back on the table. "I'm sorry I'm so awkward. I'll just go." She says as she starts to scoot out of the booth.

Alice places her hand on top of Bella's. "Hey, it's fine. You don't have to leave, we want to get to know you. If you don't like it here, we can go back to ours where it's quieter." She says.

Bella sits back down and takes a deep breath. "Sorry. You've just got drinks, it would be a waste to leave now."

Edward smiles. "Let's finish these and then we can go. It's getting a bit too crowded in here."

Bella looks down at her phone and sees that's it's ten pm and is about to say it's too late but then Jacobs voice fills her head. _"Promise me you'll try to make friends."_ She smiles, "Sounds like a plan."

Alice claps her hands. "Yay! Our first friend in Seattle!"

Edward chuckles and wraps his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders, pulling her close and kissing the top of her head. "So Bella, where did you move from?"

"Um, I moved from Arizona." Bella says. "What about you two?"

"We both moved from Chicago but I lived in Jacksonville before that. I moved when I went to college and that's where I met this little elf." Edward says.

Bella smiled. "That's nice. How long have you two been together?"

Alice smiled up at Edward. "Seven years. We met when we were both 17 and freshmen."

Bella's eyes go wide. "Wow!"

Edward smiles at her. "I know. We were young and we've been together for so many years but once you know you know."

Bella smiles. "That's really sweet. Have you ever thought about getting married?"

They both shake their heads. "No, we both come from broken homes and have seen what happens when a marriage goes wrong. We don't want that." Alice says.

"I'm also a divorce lawyer so I know that couples that get married after being together for years get divorced quickly after. I don't know why, it's just a trend I've seen. I don't want that with my Ali." Edward adds.

Bella smiles at the obvious love between the two when they look into each other's eyes. Alice turns to look at Bella.

"What about you Bella, anyone special in your life?" Alice asks.

Bella laughs and shakes her head. "No. Definitely not."

Edward turns his head to the side and looks at her with confusion in his eyes. "Have you just got out of a relationship?"

Bella laughs again. "Again, no. Definitely not."

Alice gets a sympathetic look on her face. "Been single for a long time?"

Bella again laughs. "Yes. A _very_ long time."

Edward places his hand over Bella's. "You're a beautiful girl, I'm sure you'll find someone soon."

Bella smiles awkwardly at him and downs the rest of her wine as do The other two with their drinks.

"Back to our place?" Alice says with a smile on her face, looking at Bella.

"Um, are you sure it's not too late?" Bella asks.

Edward looks at his watch. "It's only ten thirty, it's fine." He reassures her.

She slowly nods her head. "Okay." She smiles as Alice squeals.

They all move out of the booth and make their way outside and to the long line of taxi's waiting at the curb to take home to drunk patrons of the bar. They all climb in and Edward gives the driver his address. Bella looks out of the window, watching Seattle go by in the dark, while the other two watch her.

They look at each other and smile. They know she is who they've been waiting for all these years to make them complete.

* * *

 _ **Please Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you for your reviews. Here is the third chapter!**_

 _ **Enjoy! xx**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3-**

They all climb out of the taxi and Alice links arms with Bella while Edward walks ahead to unlock and open the door. The girls step inside and Edward follows, pulling the door closed behind them. Bella looks around the hallway at the wooden flooring and cream walls with a smile. She sees a massive canvas picture of the couple with a little blonde haired girl.

Bella points to it with a smile. "Your daughter is beautiful." She says with a smile.

Edward chuckles. "Thank you, but that's my niece. Rosalie."

Bella blushes and looks down. "Sorry."

Alice strokes Bella's arm and smiles, taking her hand and pulling her into the living room. "It's okay, Bella. We'd be honoured if she was ours."

Bella smiles as they walk into the living room and Alice sits down, pulling Bella down next to her. The colour scheme is the same as in the hallway making the room seem modern but warm.

"You've got a nice place here." Bella says to Alice.

"Thanks. Edward's mom is an interior designer and my father is a real estate mogul so this is a culmination of their talents." Alice tells her with a smile.

Suddenly, a Great Dane runs into the room and jumps on Bella.

"Banjo! Down!" Alice says in a commanding voice making the dog leap off Bella and onto the floor straight away.

Edward comes running into the room. "I'm so sorry. I just opened the door and he ran."

Bella laughs and pets Banjo on the head. "It's okay, I love dogs. It just shocked me a bit."

Banjo sits at Bella's feet and lays his head on her legs.

Alice and Edward share another look between them, even more sure now that she fits into their life. Edward steps forward. "Would you like a drink Bella? We have water, Coke, Diet Coke, apple juice, orange juice, and coffee. If you want something alcoholic, we have beer and wine, both red and white."

Bella looks up at him and smiles. "Can I have a Diet Coke please?"

"Of course. Al?" Edward turns to look at his girlfriend.

"Coke?" She asks.

Edward sighs. "Fine, but if you can't sleep tonight don't wake me up."

Alice pretends to be offended. "I wouldn't dare, Eddie."

Edward growls at her and runs around so he's behind her and wraps his arms around her, growling and kissing her neck. "Don't call me Eddie."

Alice giggles and squeals making Banjo jump to his feet and start barking. Bella looks at the couple and smiles, trying to ignore the ache in her chest. The couple break apart and Edward looks down at their dog. "Sorry Ban."

Edward walks out of the room with a smile on his face and Alice turns to Bella fixing her hair. "Sorry about that."

"No, don't apologise. It's nice to see such obvious love." Bella says with a soft smile on her face.

"Have you ever been in love?" Alice asks.

Bella looks down at the floor.

"Sorry, that was too personal." Alice rushes out.

Bella shakes her head. "No, no it's fine." She reassures. "Um… no, I haven't."

"You will. You're sweet, kind, and beautiful." Alice says with a smile.

Bella takes a deep breath and smiles but Alice can tell it's forced.

"I love your hair." Alice says changing the subject.

Bella's hand unconsciously goes to her hair and she smiles softly. "Thanks. I used to hate it until it started to mellow out. It used to be frizzy and I always wanted straight hair but then… I don't know."

"I understand. I've always wanted wavy hair. I'm so jealous of you." Alice says bring her hand up to gently stroke Bella's hair.

Bella scoffs. "That's the first time I've ever heard that." Then she looks over at Alice. "Sorry."

"Don't apologise." Alice says moving a bit closer to Bella and laying her head on Bella's shoulder.

Edward walks in the room and places their drinks down on the table. "Jesus Ali, you're practically laying on the poor girl."

Alice giggles. "Bella has a very comfortable shoulder. She makes a great pillow."

Bella tenses up making Alice sit up and look at her in confusion. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to offend you." She says.

Bella closes her eyes and shakes her head. "I'm just being silly, sorry."

Alice lays her hand on Bella's leg and gently rubs it. "Your feelings aren't silly. Do you want to talk about it?"

Bella shakes her head. "I don't want to ruin the night."

Edward smiles gently at her. "You won't ruin the night. We're friends now, and friends help friends with things. We don't want to accidently do or say something that hurts you, but if you don't want to say anything, then you don't have to."

Bella shakes her head. "You'll think I'm pathetic."

Alice wraps her arms around her. "Again, your feelings aren't pathetic."

Bella takes a deep breath. "Um, well I used to be fat. From a child I struggled with my weight. I never really cared much until I was about eleven and I started getting bullied for it, and that just made me eat more. It sounds stupid that that's the way I coped, but I did. I had friends, but no one really close to me. I was about thirteen, just started high school, and the two friends I had dropped me so I started to hang around my brother and his friends. They were alright with me, but he wouldn't have let them be anything but. He was a jock, on the football team, so he hung around those sorts of people. Still, I was fat.

"I didn't tell him most of what I went through and he graduated and moved away to college when I was fourteen. I started to get depressed and… hurt myself. I hid it though. I would spend all my time in the library and you weren't allowed to eat in there so I didn't used to eat all day. I would get home and make a sandwich and then have dinner later that night but that's all I would eat. Sometimes, when dad would work late, I would just go without… I started to like the feeling. I liked when my stomach would hurt because I hadn't eaten, it was different to how I would feel when I would cut but I liked both. The pain would make me feel like I was accomplishing something and the physical pain was better than the pain I felt inside.

"People don't understand that depression hurts physically too. It feels like you're sinking in concrete and fighting against it is exhausting. I also suffer from anxiety and when that gets bad so does the depression. I got to a point where I would look at pills and wonder how many it would take to end it all or look at my dad's ties and wonder how painful it would be to hang myself. I don't know when it happened but it got easier, and I was okay for a few years, until I was seventeen. Then the depression and anxiety was almost crippling and I couldn't leave the house. Jake was home by then and forced me to see a doctor who put me in therapy and put me on anti- depressants and anti- anxiety meds.

"Then when I was a month in, my dad got shot on the job; he was a police officer. As I was under eighteen, my brother was named as my legal guardian and I moved in with him. He was amazing, he made sure I took my meds every day and took me to every therapy appointment. I honestly think I would have killed myself if it wasn't for him. He was working at a private elementary school at time so he had a pretty good salary, and that coupled with my father's estate, meant that we lived quite comfortably and he didn't need to get a second job to provide for me. He would lock away anything I could use to harm myself during the day and call me during his two breaks. I have no idea how he coped but he kept me alive.

"When I was nineteen, I started feeling better. I started taking walks by myself, just around the block. Jake would come with me sometimes and I started eating regularly. He met a girl when I was eighteen and she moved in with us when I was nineteen, sometimes she would walk with us. He would cook for me and so I was eating healthily and as I was getting regular exercise, I started losing weight. During the day, while Jake was at work, I would complete online classes for my college degree. I did it in three years because I had no job or friends or anything, and then I got a job. My first job, it was online so I only had to go in once a month to check in, and it worked for me. Jake and Leah got married last year, they have been engaged for over two years but they waited until I was ready, until I could be around people, to get married.

"A few months ago, I started to think about leaving, moving out. I wanted to move out of state, have a fresh start, but I didn't know where too. I went to my boss and asked him to transfer me to another office, one out of Arizona. A month later, they found one here in Seattle, I accepted and I went to Jake to tell him about it. We fought for weeks but then Leah found out she was pregnant, she's a week into her second trimester right now. It gave me the one more argument; they needed the room. They wouldn't want me getting in their way when they have a new-born in the house. Jake was still fighting against me and then Leah told him that he needs to let me go eventually. My boss had been holding the place for me and that night, I called him to let him know I would be able to start in two weeks time. Two days later I was packed and ready to go, I made the drive from Arizona to Seattle and took a week to get my apartment ready. This brings us to now." Bella finishes and looks at the couple. Alice has tears in her eyes and Edward looks in pain.

Bella just shrugs her shoulders. "I told you."

* * *

 _ **Please Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_I'm back! I know this is slowish but I don;t want to pack loads into a chapter. I don't know when the romance or whatever will start but it won't be long._**

 ** _Jake= Italics_**

 ** _Bella= Normal_**

 ** _Enjoy! xx_**

* * *

 __ **Chapter 4-**

Alice and Edward look at each other and then Alice throws her arms around Bella.

"I'm so sorry about my comment, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or hurt you or anything." Alice says.

Bella sighs. "I know, I just… I told you that I was being stupid."

Alice pulls back and looks Bella in the eye, her hands on Bella's shoulders. "And I told you that your feelings aren't stupid."

Bella looks down and chuckles. "You sound like Jake." Suddenly, her head flies up and quickly looks for her bag.

Edward sits forward. "What are you looking for?"

"My bag. I need to check in with Jake, he'll be worried." Bella says quickly.

Edward leans forward and picks up Bella's bag that was on the floor next to the sofa. "Here it is. It's vibrating."

"Thank you!" Bella says opening her bag and pulling out her phone. "Shit! Shit shit shit!" She presses a button and pulls it up to her ear. "Hi, Jake"

 _"_ _Where the hell where you?! I called you fourteen times!"_

"I put my phone on vibrate so I didn't hear it ring. I'm fine."

 _"_ _Don't make me worry like that!"_

"I'm sorry, but you have to let me go eventually."

 _"_ _I know, Bells. But this was the first time you've ever been out and… I just want to make sure my baby sister is okay."_

"I know, Jake. I'm sorry I made you worry, but I'm fine. I met some people and we're chatting. I just lost track of time, I'm sorry."

 _"_ _I'm sorry too, Bella. I just… don't know what I'd do if I lost you. If I could wrap you up in bubble wrap and never have you leave my side, I would."_

Bella laughs. "I'll text you when I get home, Jake. I love you."

 _"_ _Okay Bells, call me if you need me. I love you."_

Bella hangs up the phone and puts it back in her bag before looking up and Alice and Edward. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine, Bella, honestly." Edward says with a smile.

Bella leans forward and picks up her glass of diet coke, taking a sip and putting it back down. "How long have you been living here?" She asks.

"We've been here about two months now." Alice says. "We've been out a couple of times but we haven't ever gelled with anyone."

"We gel with you Bella." Edward smiles.

"There is one question I really need to ask you, how did you find an apartment so quickly?" Alice asks.

Bella smiles. "It came with the job. I was offered one when I got the job in Arizona but I… I just wasn't ready to leave home yet."

Edward smiles and places his hand on Bella's leg and squeezes gently. "We're glad you feel ready now."

Bella chuckles. "Truth be told, I honestly don't know if I can do it but I _really_ want to."

Alice hugs Bella again. "We'll be here to help you whenever you need it."

Bella smiles at her and brings her arm around her, hugging her back.

"Hey, shall we watch a movie?" Alice says with her head on Bella's shoulder.

Edward smiles, "I just need to take Banjo on his nightly walk and then we can, how about you two pick the movie and get the snacks."

Bella smiles and nods her head. "No action films. Jake loves action films but I detest them with every cell in my body."

Edward chuckles. "No action films." He stands up and starts to walk towards the hallway. He whistles, "Banjo."

Banjo jumps up from his place at Bella's feet and runs past Edward for the front door. "I'll be about twenty minutes." He says before he walks around the corner and a minute later, the girls hear the front door open and close.

Alice sits back and tucks her legs under herself, sitting on them. "I get what you went through… well I don't get it… but I get it. My mom had depression. I don't really remember her, she killed herself when I was five but I remember how she smelt, and how she used to sing to me. I remember her voice." Alice smiles. "My brother remembers her more than me, he's the reason I know her at all. My dad doesn't ever talk about her." She looks to the floor and then back up at Bella. "He's still angry at her. I used to be but I understand she couldn't help it. I know she didn't leave us because she wanted to. When I was a teenager, I _hated_ her with everything I am… but now I-" She trails off.

Bella moves closer to her and wraps her arms around Alice. "I get it. Your mom loved you."

Alice wraps her arms around Bella and lays her head on her chest. "Have you ever been in a relationship?"

Bella sighs. "No. No one ever paid attention to me other than to ridicule me and put me down. Then I didn't leave my house for two years other than to go to therapy or to see the doctor. After that I only left my house for walks, only interacting with Jake and Leah."

Alice smiles sadly at Bella. "I don't mean to get personal, but, what are you looking for, male, female?"

Bella blushes. "I uh-"

Alice looks up at her. "You don't need to be embarrassed. I've been in relationships with both men and women… well I had a girlfriend for about a year when I was sixteen but we broke up just before my seventeenth birthday. I didn't really care, which sounds bad, but I was only really with her to piss my dad off. He hated her family, her mother was his biggest rival. And then there's Edward." She sighs. "What I'm trying to say is that I'm bi so there isn't going to be any judgement from me or Edward."

Bella smiles and looks down at Alice. "I'm… bi… I think but… well… you know."

Alice sits up. "Yeah, I know. You don't need to put a label on it. I only do for ease because I pretty much like both genders the same amount but you don't need to put a label on it."

"I think I like girls more." Bella whispers.

Alice smiles. "Girls are hot, aren't they?" She laughs. Bella joins in and when Edward walks in a few seconds later, both girls have tears streaming down their faces they're laughing so hard.

"I feel like I'm missing out on a joke here." Edward says with a smile making the girls laugh even harder.

"Girls are hot." Alice manages to get out through the laughter.

Edward chuckles, their laughter infections and nods his head. "I'm missing context, but yes… yes they are."

A few minutes later the girls compose themselves and sit up.

Edward sits forward. "Did we pick a movie?"

Bella shakes her head.

"No, I was telling Bella about my mom." Alice says.

Edward smile sadly at Alice and then leans forward to give her a kiss on the top of her head. He sits back. "Right, well let's pick one that has zero action." He winks at Bella.

"When you put it like that it sounds boring." Bella chuckles making Alice and Edward smile.

Edward picks up the remote and turns on the TV opening up Netflix. Alice gets snacks, bringing through popcorn and chocolate. "Is this alright?" She asks Bella.

"Yeah, I can't hide from junk food forever." Bella smiles as Alice puts the snacks on the table.

They settle on a movie and sit back, Alice cuddling up to Bella- her arm around the tiny black haired girl. Edward and Alice share a look as Edward gets a blanket for the girls and lays it over them. Bella just fits into their life.

* * *

 _ **Please review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi. Lemon warning in this chapter. Please be kind, I've never written a lemon before.**_

 _ **Enjoy! xx**_

* * *

 **Chapter 5-**

Bella starts yawning half way through the movie and soon, she's unable to keep her eyes open. Edward pauses the movie and looks at Bella.

"It's late and you're tired, you can sleep in the spare room tonight. Do you want me to carry you up the stairs?" Edward asks Bella.

Alice sits up and Bella stretches and lets out a massive yawn. "I don't have anything to change into, I'll just call a cab."

"I would say that you could borrow something from Alice but she's the size of a small child, so you can borrow something from me." Edward says smirking at Alice.

Alice stands up and runs at Edward, jumping on his lap, playfully hitting him on the chest. "I'm not that small! You're just a giant so everyone looks like ants to you!"

Edward chuckles and wraps his arms around his girlfriend, holding her hands down and tickling her. She screams and laughs while her legs thrash and Edward just laughs. He stops tickling her and kisses her deeply. He pulls back and their heavy breathing fills the room. They both have massive smiles on their faces as they look at each other. "I love you, Alice Mary Cullen."

"I love you too, Edward Anthony Masen." Alice says before leaning up and giving Edward another kiss.

They break apart and look at the sofa where Bella has fallen asleep with her phone in her hand and her bag on her lap. The couple smile at each other again before Alice climbs off Edward's lap and he stands up. He walks over to the sofa and picks Bella up carefully, carrying her through the living room into the hallway and up the stairs. He pauses at the doorway to their room and turns to look at Alice with a soft smile on his face.

"You can't." She says.

He sighs and looks down at the girl in his arms who has snuggled into him and laid her head in the crook of his neck. "I know… but I really fucking want to."

Alice walks up to him and rubs his back before leaning forward and wrapping her arms around him from behind, kissing his back. She lets him go and he makes his way down the hall and into the guest bedroom. He lays Bella down on the bed and steps back letting Alice walk past him.

"I'll go and get her a shirt. Should I get her some boxers as well or are you just going to leave her in her underwear?" Edward asks.

"I'll just leave her in her underwear." Alice says.

Edward nods and then leaves the room. Alice sits next to Bella on the bed and lightly strokes her hair, she leans down and gives her a kiss on her forehead. "You're safe here, you'll be loved here. Even if you don't choose us when we ask, we'll care for you. You have a friend in us."

Edward walks back into the room and hands Alice a shirt. Alice smiles. "This is my favourite shirt."

Edward smirks. "I know." He walks back towards the doorway. "I'll be in bed."

Alice smiles at him. "Okay, I'll be in soon."

Edward walks out of the room and closes the door while Alice lays the shirt on the bed. Alice pulls Bella's skirt out from under her and lifts her top half and pulls the dress off. She lays her back down and removes her shoes before undoing her shorts and pulling them off. She then pulls down her tights and carefully undoes her bra and pulling it off. Alice then lifts up Bella's top half and pulls on Edward's shirt before laying her back down and pulling up the duvet, tucking her in. She then carefully folds up Bella's clothes and lays them on the chest at the end of the bed.

She walks out of the room, down the hallway, smiling at Edward along the way, and into the kitchen to get Bella a glass of water before walking back to Bella's room and placing it on the bedside table. She leans down to kiss Bella on the top of the head again. "Sleep well."

She walks out of the room, closing the door, and walks into her room. She walks to the hamper and quickly strips off before she walks into the bathroom. She removes her makeup and pees and then leaves the bathroom. Edward is sat up in bed and smirks at her. She runs and jumps on top of him making her boobs bounce. Edward's hand come down and cups them, making them stop. He pinches her nipples making her moan and she brings her mouth down on top of his. He rolls her over she he's on top of her, without breaking the kiss.

He quickly pulls off his boxers and Alice wraps her hand around it. She gently pushes him onto his back and crawls down his body, wrapping her mouth around his cock. She bobs her head and pushes down until he hits the back of her throat. She stays there for a few seconds and swallows making Edward moan loudly. Alice pulls her head up.

"Shh, Bella's sleeping." Alice says with a giggle before she licks him from base to tip. She swirls her tongue around the tip a few times before she plunges her mouth back down, gagging as he hits the back of her throat again. She brings her hand down and fondles his balls while she bobs her head, saliva coating her chin.

"Ugh, you look so beautiful with my cock in your mouth and spit all over your chin." Edward groans out.

Alice looks up at him and winks before she runs her finger through the saliva coating her chin and lowers it to his asshole, swirling around it. Edward brings a pillow up to cover his face, muffling his moans.

"Ugh, fuck that feels so good." Edward moans out.

Alice pulls her mouth off again and licks him from base to tip again, dipping her tongue into the hole. She plunges her mouth down just as she pushes her finger into his asshole, making him cum down her throat with a groan. Alice swallows a few times before she sits up, wiping her face and smiling. Edward pulls the pillow off his face and throws it onto the floor, sitting up and grabbing Alice, slamming his mouth down onto hers. He rolls them over and starts to kiss her neck before slowly kissing down her body. He stops at her nipples, licking the right one and then blowing on it making her squirm.

"Ugh, Edward!" Alice moans.

Edward moves up her body and quickly kisses her lips. "Shh, Bella's sleeping." He whispers in her ear before moving back down and taking as much of her breast into her mouth as he can while pinching and twisting the other one. He sucks on it hard, flicking his tongue over it making her squirm more.

"Mmm, harder Edward." Alice moans out.

Edward chuckles and moves his mouth to her left nipple, biting it hard and twisting the right one making Alice hiss. Edward moves further down her body, kissing and licking as he does. He dips his tongue into her belly button.

"Ugh, stop teasing!" Alice complains.

Edward lowers his body further, grabbing her thighs and hooking them over his shoulders, pulling her body further down the bed, making her squeal. "You have to be quiet or I'll stop." Edward says blowing on her pussy.

Alice grabs hold of the bedsheets as Edward dives in and sucks right on her clit, dipping three fingers into her pussy. Alice squirms more as he finds her G-spot and repeatedly rubs against it while sucking on her clit, watching as her chest gets a nice pink flush. Seconds later, she cums, screaming into the bed, Edward sucking every drop right from the source until she lays on the bed panting as the aftershocks wrack her body.

Edward doesn't let her come down and plunges his cock in, making her scream in shock. Edward brings his mouth down over her mouth, his tongue wrestling with hers for dominance. He pounds into her with a punishing rhythm, both of them chasing their orgasms. Edward brings his hand down and rubs at Alice's clit without breaking his rhythm. He pulls back from her mouth to look Alice in the eye.

"Open your eyes." He grunts out.

Alice opens her eyes and smiles at Edward and they both fall over the edge together.

"I love you!" Edward says into Alice's neck as they both try to calm their breathing.

Alice pants and kisses the side of Edward's head. "I love you too."

* * *

 _ **Please review!**_


End file.
